


sanguinely

by Grassy



Series: Ereri Week 2015 [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Ereri Week 2015, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 02:57:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4123282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grassy/pseuds/Grassy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren has missed Levi while he was gone (and not just because of his blood).</p>
            </blockquote>





	sanguinely

**Author's Note:**

> So…apparently I went with a vampire AU. How cliché of me. It’s made worse by my having world-building head-canon about this AU that I may never even end up writing about again. *headdesks*
> 
> Prompt: [ereri-week](http://ereri-week.tumblr.com/) \- June 5: Mythology
> 
> Originally posted [here](http://takerzmuse.tumblr.com/post/121352183718/fanfic-shingeki-no-kyojin-ereri) on tumblr.
> 
> Random Terms/Info  
>  _companionate_ — Someone – most often a human with latent powers, but occasionally an active supernatural of some type – who has been paired with a vampire as their legal blood donor. Derogatorily referred to as _blood banks_ or _juice packs_ and the like.  
>  _Imperial Trinity Council (ITC)_ — The organization in charge of the three different divisions that oversee and police individuals of supernatural descent as well as mundane humans who have become involved in preternatural matters. One of the many duties of their divisions involve matching a vampire to a companionate, though there are also civilian businesses that do the same.  
>  _clan of taboo_ — A family or group that has been declared by the ITC to have committed unforgivable acts and subsequently hunted down for extermination. One such example is the Ackerman family.

“Why is it that you’re the bloodsucker here, yet _I’m_ the one who gets mistaken for a fucking vampire?”

Eren smiled into Levi’s skin, nipping a wrist playfully. His companionate never failed at finding something to bitch about, much to Eren’s amusement.

“Maybe it’s something to do with how you still look so much like you did as a preteen at a glance.”

The glare sent his direction could have dropped a lesser man; Eren was long-used to it. To him, Levi’s resting face was murderously grumpy at best.

“Or it might just be how pale you are, I dunno.” Better mistaken for a vampire than having anyone suspect the truth of Levi’s heritage.

“Just get on with things, Eren.”

“Yes, yes.” Eren rolled his eyes as he drew Levi into his arms, onto his lap; the large window seat ideal for their preferred position. He could already _taste_ the scent of his companionate on the evening breeze.

Levi had been gone for far too long this time, necessary though his trips often were.

As sharp teeth broke the thin barrier of skin, Eren vowed to keep Levi closer for the time being; no matter the current state of affairs with the ITC. Mikasa would never learn without experience, after all.

Then Levi moaned, arms wrapped tightly around Eren and Eren was lost to thought.


End file.
